Taken Away from Us
by annaquinnskywalker
Summary: Remus is captured by Death Eaters days before the full moon, and the Order is frantic to get him back before Voldemort sets loose his new pet. Major Remus whump, but it's just because I love him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… I'm back. And no I haven't forgotten about my other story. I just need some help. Any ideas? Anywho, this idea came into my head and just wouldn't leave. Hope you like it. WARNING major Remus abuse ahead…**

"You think he'll be okay to apparate?" Sirius asked, his voice shaky as he watched James rearrange Remus to gain a better grip. "I mean, he really can't handle being splinched and what if-"

"What choice have we got, Padfoot? We don't have the time," James said harshly. He didn't mean it, Sirius knew that. Everyone's nerves were shot, and James was right. They were running out of time.

-Two Days Earlier-

The meeting adjourned as it always did: Frank and Alice thanked Molly for the wonderful meal. Gideon and Fabian laughed loudly at who knows what. Peter snuck off quietly to wherever his mother lived at the time, and everyone else trickled out into the world like a slow leak. These actions and sounds were expected, and was an unspoken relief among the Order to have a routine. And as silly and unorganized as it was, it was still a routine.

Tonight, however, Sirius, James, and Remus stayed huddled around Professor Dumbledore, who spoke quietly and kept his eyes on Remus, who became more and more pale with each sentence.

"Remus, my dear boy. I'm not saying you are a death eater, nor am I saying you will be swayed so easily. But Voldemort is recruiting werewolves. If Fenrir is on their side, chances are, they'll know about you soon enough." Sirius and James looked from Dumbledore to Remus, and Sirius spoke next.

"Yeah mate, they already know all of us are in the Order, and if they know you're a werewolf too, there's no way you won't be made a target." Remus looked tired and ran his hands over his face. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more prominent as the moon bloated more and more in the sky.

"I know, I know. And I'll move in with Sirius for a week or two as planned. But until Wednesday, I'd like to sleep in my own bed, if it's all the same to you. The moon is worse if I upend my whole life right before. And my mum's cottage is in the middle of nowhere. They'd have to really be searching to find me." He stood and made his way to the door, coat in hand.

"Mate. At least let us stay with you for a couple days. It'd be fun, just like at Hogwarts!" Sirius and James followed closely behind, smiles growing with each step. They almost ran into Remus when he abruptly stopped and turned around. He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would. Meet me at my place, then?" The other two nodded, and then Remus was gone with a loud crack. The other two said their goodbyes, grabbed some bread from dinner, and followed suite.

The air was heavy with magic when James and Sirius made it to the cottage. A few trees from the surrounding forest had scorch marks on the trunks, grass and weeds were violently torn from the earth and thrown about, and obviously there had been a struggle.

"Moony? _Remus!_" Sirius yelled and searched wildly in the woods while James ran toward the house and threw open the old wooden door. Remus' home appeared untouched.

"...Remus? Merlin Remus, you had better be in here! REMUS!" He kicked a chair as he screamed. When he was sure Remus wasn't there, he ran outside to Sirius. "Any sign of him?" His voice trembled and Sirius nodded.

"I found his wand. Nothing else. Gods, James. They took him. In the five minutes we were gone, THEY _TOOK HIM!_" Sirius grabbed at his hair and paced. "We've got to try to catch Dumbledore before he leaves." They were lucky. Often, after meetings, Albus would stay and drink tea with Molly and Arthur (if for no other reason than courtesy to his hosts).

"Ah, what brings you two – Where's Remus?" Dumbledore saw the panic on their faces.

The two rushed forward, ignoring the looks they were receiving. "They took him, Albus. They _took him and we don't know where!"_ Sirius started pacing. Immediately Dumbledore stood.

"Sit. I'll send a patronus to the rest of the order. We'll get him back, I promise." He left. James and Sirius sat heavily on the worn couch they had only left thirty minutes prior. From their wild hair and the empty look in their eyes, even those who had not heard knew that something was terribly wrong.

"…Sirius? James? What…what happened?" Dorcas Meadowes walked in, drying her hands after helping Molly with the dishes. She had a fondness for muggle chores. She said it gave her time to think. "Where's Remus?"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus awoke, shaking and disoriented. He moved to stand, but quickly found he couldn't; he had been chained to the floor like..._like an animal_, he thought hysterically. He suddenly noticed a collar, metal and thick, hung heavily from his neck, and the chain attached that led to the floor was too short for him to stand. He could, however, sit, which he did, taking in his surroundings.

The room was dark and cold, _more than likely a dungeon_, Remus thought, with stone walls and a hard stone floor. The only light came from two torches which were placed on either side of a large wooden door. There were two men standing in the doorway, facing away from him, talking quietly to each other. The room was empty, other than the cobwebs and his cage. He shuddered. Absentmindedly, he moved his hand to hold onto one of the bars. Immediately, he felt the scorching heat of silver burns and quickly removed his hand. He tried to be quiet, but couldn't stop the involuntary gasp that escaped upon first contact.

"Oi! Look what's finally decided to join us." One of the men said with a sneer as the pair began to walk towards him. "The Dark Lord will be so happy to hear his new pet is awake. Robhann, go let him know." The shorter of the two turned and left the room. Now it was just Remus and the unnamed death eater. "Bet you're wondering why you're here, eh? Well, between you and me, I think we shoulda just killed you and been done with you, but The Dark Lord has always wanted a pet, so here you are." He gestured vaguely to the cage. "Oh lucky you, though. With the full moon so close, chances are He'll want to take you out for walkies!" He laughed as he left turned to leave the room.

Remus paled. So that was it then. They planned on setting him loose on the full moon. His shaking picked up as he realized there wasn't anything he could do but wait and hope his friends found him before then. "W-wait a minute.. How do you know I'm even a-" He was cut off by the man's impatient answer.

"You lot have your way of finding out information, and we have ours." He smiled again, yellowing teeth gleaming in the faint light.

"If you found out from Greyback, why didn't you take me sooner? I'm sure he'd've told you ages ago." Remus didn't know why he was even talking to the death eater, but he was hoping he could find out something useful in the meantime.

"Whoever said anything about Greyback? Your 'heavily guarded secret' ain't that heavily guarded, sorry to be the one to tell you. We have ears everywhere, like you wouldn't believe and-" suddenly the door swung open and the short death eater, Robhann, appeared followed by a figured that Remus would never forget.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Quincey." The Dark Lord warned. He was tall, and ghostly pale. He wore a long black cloak that swept behind him as he walked. "So, this is the wolf. ...Doesn't look like much, does he? Quincey, get him out here, I have some friends that would like to play with my new pet." He smiled and Remus was filled with dread.

**Sorry that was so short... And sorry I've been gone for so long! Hopefully I can pick up where I left off and get this thing really going. Please review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**This one goes out to the lovely guest who reviewed my last chapter. Remember folks, reviews are not only welcome, they are appreciated.**

A day had passed, and there were no leads on finding Remus. The Auror's department was mostly unhelpful, deciding that, as a werewolf, he must have "finally joined his kind" and "probably didn't want to be found." The only Aurors willing to help were members of the Order, which included Mad-Eye Moody.

"You boys have to remember: constant vigilance!" He barked at the boys as they planned for another raid that made no sense and, like the others, would never happen. "You boys are going to die out there looking for Lupin, and then where will that leave 'im?" He looked hard at Sirius and James, who had deflated considerably at the thought.

"We're just so tired of doing nothing. I feel so bloody useless." James sighed, running his hands through his hair. Sirius sat with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Suddenly, Sirius stood. James was startled by the movement.

"I have to get out of here. Coming, James?" Sirius was getting antsy. Honestly, he just needed a drink, but he didn't want to go alone. Although he would never admit it, Sirius Black was frightened. Frightened that he'd never see Remus again, frightened by the state he knew they'd find him in, frightened he or James would meet the same fate. He looked out the window, only to see the mostly full moon shining brightly down below. "Merlin's beard," he gasped. "James. We have to find Remus."

"I know mate, that what we're trying to do, you know th-"

"No I mean we need to find him. Now. I know why they took him. Fuck we have to go now!" Sirius was pulling on his coat and pulling James out the door. James pried himself loose.

"Mate what're you going on about? What's going on?" James wasn't following Sirius' thoughts.

"The _moon_, James. Look at the bloody MOON. They're going to force him to do something he'll never forgive himself for and _we have to find him NOW_!" Realization hit as James processed what he said, and soon they were both running out the door.

"BOYS, WAIT!" Mad Eye shouted, but they had already left. "Bloody fools." He shook his head and hobbled back into the drawing room, which had become the base for the search party.

Remus was nearly unconscious by the time they returned him to his cage. His face was heavily burned from where they had pressed a silver bar against it, and he was bleeding and bruised from the various curses they had thrown at him. They tested his pain tolerance through multiple crucios, and while he did his best not to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, in the end, his throat was sore from it and he was trembling terribly.

"Robhann I think we can both agree that I wanted nothing to do with the wolf, but I'll admit he was more fun that I thought he'd be!" Quincy laughed, sneering at Remus.

"Now, now...don't agitate my hound," came a voice from behind the two death eaters. "You two, out. I need to have a word." The pair quickly made their way to the door and closed it quietly behind them.

"Wolf. Do you know why you're here?" Voldemort stood, one had on the bars, peering down at Remus.

"I-I'm here, I assume, because you want information. You decided to pick the werewolf because hopefully I'll be the easiest to convince." Remus looked Voldemort in the eyes, as if challenging him.

"Wrong, my pet. You're here simply because I wanted a dog. I want to have you be my attack dog, and you will do it whether you want to or not. You are too weak to face the moon. Pathetic, really." Voldemort smiled down at him, skin too tight on his face stretching across jutting cheek bones.

Remus snorted. "Good luck with th-that. I am loyal to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. I will not-"

"You absolute fool. You think I can't force you to do as I say? I am your master now, my name is etched into your arm." He pointed down to Remus' arm, and indeed there was the tell tale ache of a new cut that he was all too familiar with. Remus looked up as he heard the ruffling of fabric only to be met with the end of Voldemort's wand.

"_Imperious_."

**I just can't crank out long chapters anymore I guess. Truly, I'm sorry. **


End file.
